


waving through a window

by fanbutt



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: guanlin accidentally drops a glass ball and all of a sudden there's a cute boy in his attic.





	waving through a window

**Author's Note:**

> um so two things before u start reading!!
> 
> 1 ) this is NOT my idea!! the idea credit goes to @writing.prompt.s on instagram!! i could never come up with this on my own so !!
> 
> 2) the title is from dear evan hansen !! i lov tht musical sm def recommend!! ok go read my fic thanks i lov u

" guan lin!" he could hear his sister scream from inside of the house.  
' five more minutes please..' he prayed for more sleep.  
she soon then turned on the lights, burning his eyes from the brightness.  
" we're cleaning today. go clean the attic " she told him.  
guan lin groaned and slowly got out of bed.  
" what do i clean in the attic?" he asked while rubbing his eye.  
" just clean out the things we don't need. oh yeah, don't break anything." she told him.  
-  
he slowly looked around the attic deciding what to start with first and only then,  did he realize his family was a bunch of hoarders. there were loads of boxes from probably even before he was born. he looked around the attic , trying to decide which box to start with . until , a certain lilac colored box labeled ' fragile ' caught his eyes.  
he slowly began approaching the box , as if there was going to be some kind of jumpscare when he got closer to the box. he slowly opened the box , only to find out there were a bunch of glass balls inside. he carefully picked up one of them only to realize there was a name on it. he looked back at the box then the glass ball that came from it to see that every single one of them had names on it. he then read aloud the name on the glass ball , " hwang ... minhyun" . he put it back and picked up another one about to read it until a loud voice he recognized as his sister's voice yelling at the tope of her lungs," guan lin!" he accidentally dropped the glass ball in his hands from the sudden booming of her voice.  
he realized that he had dropped it and all he could say was , " shit ". he then quickly ran down to see what his sister was calling him for , hoping she didn't hear that he just broke something.  
she finally saw him and then asked , " hey , did you even eat breakfast? " he sighed of relief and replied , " uh no. but i'm kinda busy. you know..cleaning" .  
she looked at him suspiciously as he wouldn't clean usually , but he then continued ," you know how much stuff we have in the attic? it's going to take a long time so i might as well start right now. also i'll be taking this" he said as he grabbed a broom.

he entered the attic and let out a sigh of relief after managing to escape his sister's questioning. it didn't last too long until he saw a boy in his attic , around his age . guan lin slowly walked toward him , seeing if he would say anything before him.  
" um..." guan lin said as he waved his hand in front of him . " hello?" he asked.  
the boy seemed to be out of it for a while until he shook it off and replied , " oh hi!' and then smilied  
' oh my god. his smile is so cute..' guan lin thought .  
" who are you?" guan lin asked.  
the other boy's smile dropped as he replied , " don't you remember? you dropped the glass ball with my name on it. so here i am now. "

" i don't ... remember what the glass ball had on it so i don't really know your name nor how you got here so..fill in the blanks for me , maybe?"

the other boy nodded and said , " uh well , im yoo seonho. and the glass ball that you dropped had my soul in it. " 

guan lin nodded as if having your soul trapped in a glass ball was something that happened everyday. 

" so..uh seonho...just a i don't know random question , but how the hell did you get trapped inside a tiny glass ball? is it like pokemon or something? "

seonho looked very confused with what he was talking about. " what..what is that? pokemon? i don't know what you're talking about." 

guan lin looked so surprised that he didn't know what pokemon was. everyone knew about pokemon. 

" seonho..when were you born?"

"oh.. 1960. why do you ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
